shine little one
by grrr16
Summary: Who ever said Sasuke the cold, rich, arrogant, bastard would somehow find himself with a new born baby in front of his door! watch as Sasuke struggles to raise a baby with a bunch of other idiots  helping out.M for later chaps!  Yaoi! dont like GOODBYE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Grrr16:** hope you enjoy this new story. BTW this story was inspired by the Korean movie "baby and me" but im changing it a bit. Hope you don't mind. _

_**Summery: **Who ever said Sasuke the cold, rich, arrogant, bastard would somehow find himself looking at a new born baby in front of his door! watch as Sasuke struggles to raise a baby with a bunch of other idiots helping out. _

_**( by the way) **yes Sasuke will fall in love wit Naruto in later chaps (no pedophile)_

_characters: Sasuke, Naruto, kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Itachi, Hinata, etc!_

_**warning: drugs **_

" _**Shine little one" **_

"Please Sasuke please!" begged Iruka setting the bottle aside. The man was very much determined to make the cold young, Uchiha agree with his begging. Sasuke was the owner of the financial Uchiha Corporation, in which made both Uchiha's a big success, but Itachi had his own corporation as well. Sasuke was very irritated with Iruka, that his fingers began to tap against the hardwood desk with a cigarette between his fingers.

"why the hell would I bother taking him in?'' hissed Sasuke looking at the small figure behind Iruka.

Iruka looked up at the cold Uchiha. "please they wont take him in anywhere else."

Sasuke scoffed "tsk yeah I wonder why?"

Iruka stood up from his keeling position and stood up.

" please I beg you..he will develop into a very mature man."

Sasuke had enough of this bull shit and banged his fist on the desk.

" don't you think I already have enough to worry about..if I take this thing in, I'll have to constantly be by his side to make sure he's doing fine!"

Iruka backed up a little.

"he will be trouble..but he will-

"don't give me that shit Iruka! We both know that he will be nothing more than a burden to me!" he spat with a menacing edge on his tone.

Iruka slowly turned his head to see the small figure behind him, and turned back to face Sasuke, his once gentle face turned into a frown and banged his own fist on Sasuke's desk. "look here Mr. Perfect..Its not his fault he's this way! do you not think of anyone else but yourself, I don't really give a damn if you are constantly busy! Ill be there to help you out with him!" snapped Iruka in raged.

Sasuke smirked "yeah ..who owns this corporation again?"

Iruka sputtered. Sasuke signed and rubbed his temples "fine..fuck!" he hissed

Iruka sighed, feeling a bit content with his success,and began to leave.

"pick that dam bottle up I don't want water on my floors"

iruka smiled "thank you Sasuke" he said picking up the bottle of water and leading Kiba down to his office to talk about his job there.

Sasuke watched as the door closed and brought out, his little tray of cocaine out of his drawer.

No one of course.. knew about his little addition

" sheesh..bipolar ass man.".

_**Grrr16: yeah yeah! I know cocaine and why? Find out in later chapters. I hope I kind of tricked you on thinking they were talking about Naruto! anyways sorry I don't update as much I just been lazy lately . anyways I hope you liked it and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Shine little one"**_

_(Sasuke's thoughts)_

"_It happened out of no where, just when things were getting tougher for me, or maby just when things were probably getting better, but it happened anyways. One moment I'm walking the hell away from my damn nosy job, almost got spit by a homeless guy just because I told him to get his old ass up and look for job, instead of asking people for money, stepped on disgusting slimy gum on my new shoes fallowed by dog shit, got caught by the damn rain getting soaking wet thinking "oh what wonderful day" and just before I would get into my condo and be away from these crazy ass people, something else decided to disturb me from stepping into my condo...what was it? ...a yellow thing! A yellow crying thing!._

(present)

"The hell?" Sasuke looked at the yellow thing laying in front of his door giggling, Sasuke looked around to see if anyone made a mistake or were playing tricks on him. What the fuck! The hell was he suppose to do with the little yellow thing in front of his door?

Sasuke scowled. Yeah he settled with the idea that they were playing games with him and unlocked his

door, stepping aside and into his condo, leaving the poor thing out there. Maby then someone will take the yellow thing.

(hours later :( )

..ok so maby the little yellow thing kept crying outside of his door...wasn't the joke suppose to be over with? ...was the guilt suppose to creep down to the pit of his stomach, just by listening to the yellow thing cry for so long?especially if it were raining harshly outside with the cold chilly air that placed shivers into anyone who dared step out of their warm cozy homes.

Sasuke groaned trying to keep the guilt from manipulating him to take that little yellow thing in his home?

(**outside)**

The small bundle layed on the cold floor for hours. The cold air send small little goosebumps into frail baby skin. The baby closed his eyes and whimpered bringing its little lips to small shaky pout. Its little fingers tightly curled into a tiny fist as the cold rain flew into his direction. The baby shivered and began to cry once again. It was hungry, cold , he wanted warmth from his mother and milk that nurtured him. The same mother that gave birth to him and left him there for the cold rain to swallow and gather around his small little body.

The baby shook and flinched when the rumble of lightning startled it and began to cry. Naruto was cold and wet from the rain. The rumble when on and on not once letting up, the rain crashed against the ground splashing water on the baby as it created puddles. The sound of heavy rain and thunder filled the air, but the baby's shouts and cry's from afar were heard clearly. The baby shook and shuddered his little eye lids felt heavy and his cries were now settled into little hiccups from all the crying.

Just when the baby began to fall asleep and snow began to fall. Strong warm hands settled on the small wet bundle into a warm chest.


End file.
